Runaways
by AvaIsAwesome
Summary: Remember when there was testing of superheros? No. Well that's okay no one does. T for action and pain! Sorry the summary sucks.


**This is something totally new to me so sorry to all you fangirls (fanpeople?) so if I get this totally wrong. I'm sorry.**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"What happened here!?"_

 _"I-I don't know." I said near tears_

 _"You-you monster!"_

 _"I'm sorry I don't know what_ _happened I just went out of control." I said nervously_

 _"Out of control?"_

 _"Y-yes out of control."_

 _"How do you lose control like that!?"_

 _"I-I don't know sir I'm sorry."_

 _"This_ was _supposed to be a_ controlled _experiment but_ someone _ruined it and now the room is totalled."_

 _"How many times do I need to say it sir I'm_ sorry _!" I said tears now streaming down my face "What was I supposed to do stop and_ die _?" I asked_

 _"Yes loss of_ you _wouldn't be a lot."_

 _I turned around tears streaming down my face._

 _"Look at you. Really. Crying like a little baby. You really wouldn't be a loss to me."_

 _"Oh really I wouldn't then why am_ I _here then?" I asked_

 _"Because you're_ my _experiment."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Ha! You really never noticed have you. Gosh you're stupider than I thought."_

 _I ran out of the room in to my own._

 _Someone knocked on the door._

 _"Don't come in."_

 _I said but I knew it was useless_ _The door opened._

 _"Come here Manda."_

 _"What do_ you _want Jax?" I asked him_

 _"Owner wants to see you." He said_

 _"For what the explosion?"_

 _"Yes now get up and stop playing dumb." Jax said_

 _"Alright fine." I said_ _I got up and went with my head down to go see the Owner Lex Luthor_

-Line Break time!-

I have no idea why I was thinking about that day right now. When today was nowhere like today except I blew up another lab and I was once again walking to an office of an Owner. Ray Palmer that's his name he is a lot better than Lex Luthor was. After that "talk" we had I was transferred to a different lab. I was part of the experiment J.A.M.I.E. where they tested children with unbelievable powers. The guard to my right knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in!" A voice said

We went in.

"Sit." the gruff voice of the guard said.

I sat down and kept my head down.

"Sit up straight. Head up look at Owner."

"Yes sir." I said doing everything he told me to do.

"Amanda I have realized that you blew up the lab today. Is this true?" Mr. Ray asked me

"Yeah I blew up the lab but you don't understand."

"Yes I think that I do. You just wanted to get out of the lab and leave the place. You _knew_ that on the other side of the wall there was nothing on the outside."

I slammed my fist on the table. "No I didn't! You can't sit here and tell me that I did something that I did not so go ahead and transfer me again because the Owners that I'm with keep getting better and better." I told him

"Calm down and listen to me. You just passed another test. This one was for seeing how you would react to doing something really wrong. Like blowing things up. That wall was just the wall that separates our side to yours all of your other 'friends' have yet to see what the new test. Although you still are in trouble for blowing up the wall." Mr. Ray told me this whole thing and I just listened to it when he finished my emotions went from anger to sadness back to anger and stayed there

"You expect me to be cool with you just testing me like this? Well NO I am totally NOT cool with you testing me like this!" I screamed at him

"Sedate her." Mr. Ray said in a calm voice

"WHAT NO!" I yelled while the guards wrestled me to get to my right arm

The needle went in and I passed out.

-Line Break Time!-

When I woke up I was in my room. Well Elizabeth and I's room. Elizabeth was right next to me looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked me

"Do I look okay? I just got stabbed in the arm with a needle." I told her

"Well sorry for asking but putting that aside you have a hole in you jumper." Eliza told me

"What?! Where! Is it in an inappropriate place?"

"No silly unless you count your arm an inappropriate place." She said smiling

I sighed then I realized that I was in my pjs

"Um why am I suddenly changed?" I asked Eliza (we all call her that because it's easier is say than Elizabeth)

"Because it's 2100 hours." (9:00) Eliza told me

"What?! I've been out that long!" I exclaimed

"Yeah you have I had to change you." She said

"Ugh! Why, did they make you?" I asked her

"Yes."

My face went slack "Darn. Well we have to get to bed for training tomorrow." I told her

"Don't remind me."

-Line Break to next day-

"WAKE UP KIDS!" A guard screamed at us

"Do we have to?" I asked groggily

"YES OR I WILL TASE YOU!" He screamed once again

Then after he said that I was wide awake. I got up and put on my usual clothes. I white T-shirt with black loose jeans. Perfect for training. Then I put my hair up in a ponytail just to make it easier to move around with.

"Okay I'm ready." I said Eliza having already left the room

We went straight to the training room.

"Hey don't I get breakfast?" I asked

"Not anymore." The guard said

"WHAT! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" I exclaimed "How can we not have it?!"

"Do you _want_ to get sedated again."

I gulped "No sir."

"Good now shut up you little brat. We're here." He told me

He unlocked the door and shoved me in.

"Did you guys hear about that 'No Breakfast' thing." I asked my friends

"Yeah we did and it's stupid. Why don't we get breakfast when they do?" Eliza asked

"We should add that to our life lessons board." I told them

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Next chapter there will be a little time skip and "The Team" will make a scene and sorry if I screwed up Ray's character but this is my FanFic and I think he should be evil. Mua ha ha ha ha! Anyways I need oc for the rest of the experiments like character that the first letter of there name starts with J,M and, I you can make the personality and other stuff of Elizabeth.**

 **Goodbye for now ~Ava**


End file.
